


[podfic] Gwen Stacy vs The X-Men (Sort Of)

by amathela, reena_jenkins



Category: Gwen Variants (Marvel Variant Covers), Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Crossover, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Podfic, Training, Yultide 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gwen Stacy wakes up one day with metal-bending mutant powers. Who better to train her than the Master of Magnetism? (Answer: A lot of people, probably? But that would be a completely different story.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Gwen Stacy vs The X-Men (Sort Of)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gwen Stacy vs The X-Men (Sort Of)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511446) by [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela). 



  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**   
****

**Warnings:** Mentor/Protégé, Training, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Crossover  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:10:35  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(XMM_SM\)%20_Gwen%20Stacy%20vs%20The%20X-Men%20\(Sort%20Of\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
